


Loyal, Brave and True

by Miraculously_Furious



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, adrienette - Freeform, ladybug doubts herself and chat is there to comfort her, ladybug sings, loyal brave true
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28225365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculously_Furious/pseuds/Miraculously_Furious
Summary: Ladybug doubts herself after an akuma challenges her and sings a song. Chat hears her and tries to comfort her.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Loyal, Brave and True

**Author's Note:**

> Song that inspired this was, “Cristina Vee - Loyal Brave True.”

The last akuma they fought had really twisted her mind and Ladybug wondered whether she was enough to actually be the female super heroine. The fight hadn't really gone as planned and Chat Noir had gotten disappointed at her by the end and that had made her doubt herself, both as Marinette and as Ladybug.

Swinging down from the rooftops above the streets, she landed on the ground beside the Seine, by the bridge in front of Notre Dame. Looking up at the magnificent building, she sighed before she turned towards the waters behind her.

_War is not freedom, over my shoulder, I see a clearer view..._

Her voice echoed softly around her and she braced herself for a moment.

_All for my family, reason I'm breathing, everything to lose..._

Ladybug took a deep breath, her brows furrowing as she walked towards the edge of the Seine. She looked at her reflection in the quiet waters and continued.

_Should I ask myself in the water, what a warrior would do?_

In the distance, Chat Noir's ears twitched and he listened for a moment before going after the source of sound.

_Tell me, underneath my armor, am I loyal, brave and true?_

Ladybug turned away from the Seine and looked up at the sky.

_Am I loyal, brave and true?_

Chat Noir landed on top of the roof beside Marinette's balcony, watching his partner against crime from a distance. He watched her as she spun around, coming to a halt and then slowly making her way across the bridge over the Seine.

_Losing is easy, winning takes bravery, I am a tiger's fool. Out in the open, no one to save me, the kindest of whispers are cruel..._

Ladybug stopped abruptly, turning and jumping into the parapet of the bridge, looking down at herself as she sang.

_Should I ask myself in the water, what a warrior would do?_

Sighing deeply, Ladybug jumped down from the parapet and continued across the bridge.

_Tell me, underneath my armor, am I loyal, brave and true? Am I loyal, brave and true?_

"Of course you are, my lady," Chat said softly, exhaling sadly.

_Cold is the morning, warm is the dream, chasing the answers, 'til I can't sleep. Will I be stronger, or will I be weak, when you're not with me?_

She held that note until she came to a halt in front of the Dupain-Cheng Bakery.

_Who am I without my armor?_

Ladybug reached out her arm towards her parents bakery but pulled back a moment later, hugging herself.

_Standing in my father's shoes. All I know is that it's harder, to be loyal, brave and true..._

Chat grabbed his staff and made his way down from the roof towards his partner. Ladybug turned towards Notre Dame and threw her yo-yo, just about to launch herself off to continue the patrol when a familiar voice stopped her.

"You are loyal, brave and true, Ladybug," Chat said, giving her a sweet smile. Said heroine whipped around and looked at the black clad hero in front of her. She tugged at her yo-yo and it flew back into her hand. Turning slowly towards her partner, she stared at him for a while, her brain trying work without succeeding.

Finally, she fought out a tiny, quiet, "What?"

Chat stepped closer, putting his staff away. "You heard me," he said softly, reaching towards her and grabbing her hand. "You are loyal, brave and true. I didn't mean to get disappointed at you earlier today. I'm sorry about that and I'm sorry making you doubt your worth. You're amazing and Paris is lucky to have such an amazing hero protecting the city and it's living beings," he said, giving her a soft look and tugging at her hand.

Ladybug gave him a small smile and stepped closer to him until she could wrap her arms around his shoulders and neck. "Thank you, chaton. It really means a lot. Especially hearing it from you, - the one I trust the most. Thank you," she whispered the last part as she buried her face into his neck.

"Anytime, my lady," he replied, hugging her back. "You have a great voice if I may say that."

Ladybug chuckled and blushed as she pulled away. Chat Noir smiled sweetly at her.

"So, what about that patrol?" Ladybug asked after a moment. A Cheshire grin made its way onto Chat's lips and he bowed in front of her.

"Race you to the Eiffel Tower?"

"You bet, kitty!"


End file.
